


Summer Of Love

by XBylerandReddieX



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 90's losers club, Angst, Bill+Eddie, Bipolar Richie, Drama, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Just tell me you love me, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, No Smut, Please read, Reddie, Summer, Summer Camp, Summer Sucks, Teenage Drama, The Losers Club, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Love, aged up losers, annoying richie, bisexual richie, byler, gay losers, kaspbrough, lgbtq+, losers - Freeform, my heart, my hearts, okay maybe a little smut, oof just one heart, sleep away camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: Song: Kids-MGMT(incase you want a song for like the fic aesthetic)Reddie:Eddie goes to a sleep away camp over the summer, expecting the worst summer of his life. But gosh he was wrong. He falls in love with Bill Denbrough the hottie(In my opinion) but in the end its not Bill he was searching for, it was his best friend and you can all guess who that is. I feel like this would be a better movie than story.Byler:Will got sent to Treecrack late and has trouble fitting in and on top of all of that and the trauma he has about just why he is at Treecrack he can feel himself falling for Mike wheeler, and that's not easy. Mike isn't the easiest person to fall in love with, lets just say that. After a whole summer of struggle they try to find some way to make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie stared at the rows of seats, this was going to be the worst summer of his life, he was sure of it. There were like 40 rows but he still couldn't find anywhere to sit, his curly hair fell in his face, hiding his flushed cheeks. He was incredibly shy, he ended up just sitting next to some boy reading a comic book(He looked like he probably wouldn't talk to Eddie much, but boy he was wrong)  
"Hello maytee!" The boy said "I'm Richie Trashmouth Tozier, The Man of a thousand voices. I am known By many Names."  
"Oh, I'm Eddie." Eddie said tucking his short hair behind his ear, he hated this habit he had because it made him look like a girl, but Richie Trashmouth Tozier thought otherwise  
"What a pleasure, Eds!" Richie said mocking some movie character or something, it wasn't very good.  
"Eddie." He said correcting Richie sternly "I go by Eddie."  
"Alrighty then!" Richie said putting his comic book all the way away inside his backpack, clearly preparing to talk more. "So, whats your story boyo?" He said in another voice, gosh Eddie had made a terrible mistake.  
"my story is that I don't want to be here, in fact this is the last place I want to be right now." Eddie said to Richie making him look a little sadder.  
"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, but this is a good camp. I think you'll like it here," Richie said, trying to keep the conversation going  
"How would you know, you don't even know me!" Eddie said and that was the last word he intended to say to Richie that whole buss ride but he would have no such luck, this kid just would not give up.  
"Oh, well we all do. I didn't want to be here my first year but I begged my mum to let me come back the next year and I've been doing it ever since." Richie said cheerfully  
"How come you have no friends then?" Eddie said cooly trying to get Richie to leave him alone, he really wasn't this mean he just wanted to be alone right then and Richie would not let him.  
"I do, but the're coming next week." Richie said and this seemed to flip a switch in him, he suddenly grew very silent and depressed, this wasn't a bad thing for Eddie but for some (idiotic) reason he said this: "Well, you have me. I'm here this week." and he immediately regretted it because from then on he had himself a new, very annoying friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also picture Eddie looking more like Freddie from Shazam not 12 year old Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first chapter was sort of bad, and I'm sorry but I had to make Eddie be mean in the first chapter, you'll see why. also the stranger things party is briefly mentioned in this chapter but nowhere else.

For the rest of the buss ride they talked about everything really. Richie had been a nice person one Eddie had given him a shot, Eddie really needed someone to cheer him up right now. The reason he was at this camp in the first place was because his mother had been sent to jail for 25 years, so Eddie was stuck in this camp for the summer. Eddie cold feel his heart sinking into his shoes while he picked at the mint green leather coating of the seat in front of him, Richie was droning on about his family back in Hawkins and how his brother Mike had chosen to do av summer camps with his boyfriend instead of doing Treecrack (it's the name of the camp not some weird drug) this year. Eddie had barely been listening to Richie at all but he liked having the company, every now and then he would say 'yeah' or 'uh huh' to make Richie feel like Eddie was paying close attention and not just studying the buss's cream, metal Roof. It was nice inside the buss, the windows were open witch let in a nice calm breeze and the interior made Eddie feel happy, the color scheme was mint green and cream Eddie liked it.   
"You wanna know why I'm really here Richie?" Eddie said interrupting the droning boy  
"Sure! I for sure thought you were never going to tell me but please go ahead my fair Eddie spaghetti!" Richie cried out in yet another one of his voices.  
"Eddie, just Eddie." He said firmly  
"Right, sorry." Replied Richie looking down at his tennis shoes  
"I'm here because I don't have anywhere else to go. My mom is in prison, Dad is dead, I think you can figure out who did that. I have no money to go anywhere else and I'll be doing this camp every summer till' I'm 18. That's why I'm not very friendly right now, this all just happend last week." Eddie said coldly, speaking fast so only Richie would hear  
"Pardon, but do you mind me asking what for." Richie said in yet another voice  
"Yes." Eddie said and Richie could scene that was final. The buss seemed to take forever after that, they sat in silence neither wanting to be the first to break it.  
"My girlfriend is coming up next week, I think you'd like her." Said Richie, he could not take the silence anymore.  
"Nice, I'm still single as a pringle." Said Eddie trying to lighten up the moment  
"I have and Idea! lets play kiss marry kill with the kids on this bus!" Richie said his face lighting up, well what little face he had around his massive grin  
"You know Richie, has anyone ever told you you act like a 10 year old sometimes?" Asked Eddie, genuinely curious "But, sure."  
"No... but I'll go first! Kiss marry kill... the fat kid over there, me and... that blond over there." Said Richie contently  
"Well, clearly kill you so I don't have to suffer through your rambling anymore..." Said Eddie making Richie laugh "Marry the blonde and Kiss the fat boy."  
"Ahhh... I never really placed you sexuality as... that one." Said Richie in one of his voices while stroking his fake beird.  
"To be completely fair you only gave me one female option." Said Eddie bumping Richie with his shoulder  
"To be completely fair you arn't denying it." Richie said crossing his arms, this made them both laugh and then Eddie knew that he wouldn't have to go through this alone, Richie simply wouldn't let him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hit Eddie's skin immediately making him feel safe for the first time in a long time. Eddie knew that he would like it here, he knew that he would be safe here. Eddie didn't have a great past, he would never forget what happened, not completely but this camp would help.  
"So, this is home... at least for the next 12 weeks." Richie said motioning to the mountains, the deep, blue lake, the mint and white cabins, the gardens and the hundreds of winding trails going everywhere.  
"Looks cool." Eddie said grabbing his single backpack while Richie took all of his (three) suitcases out of the bus compartment. Together they walked down to their assigned cabin, Econ, they opened the door into a cream colored hall leading to several rooms with several bunk beds. Eddie followed Richie into what looked like a living room with several large glass windows and took a seat on the floor putting their luggage beside them  
"Alright Asshats! get in here now or else you sleep outside for the summer!" Yelled a voice from the front of the room, looking over there Eddie saw a tall guy, he had a stern face that looked like he had been doing this for a while. His long brown hair was put up into a messy bun on the top of his head, his green eyes seemed to stair right through Eddie's soul. He wore heavy brown combat boots and a plaid shirt. "I said now you little shits!" He yelled again and Eddie instantly liked him "Whats your name kid?" He said motioning to where they sat.  
"Richie! I thought you'd know this by now Mr. Martian!" Richie said cheerfully  
"Not you four eyes, the new guy." Mr. Martian said clearly making Richie uncomfortable  
"Eddie." Eddie said  
"Just Eddie?" Asked Mr. Martian  
"Just Eddie." Eddie said pulling down the beanie he wore so it covered most of his forehead only leaving some of his dark brown curls sticking out.  
"Am I gonna like you Just Eddie?" Mr. Martian said squatting down to look Eddie in the eyes  
"Say yes!" Richie said into Eddie's ear happily  
"Yes Mr. Martian." Eddie said "I sure hope so."  
"Good. Because there are enough little assholes here for me to hate, I sure hope you're not one of them." Mr. Martian said walking away to make his announcement.  
"Alright you shits, listen up because if you don't your stay here will be hell." He said, his booming voice carrying across the room "Find yourself a bunkmate. 5...4...3..." Eddie and Richie immediately looked at each other and scooted closer.  
"2...1. Now you'll need to find yourself a room fast, when I say go because I haven't cleaned the ones with vomit because of the smell and some have rats in em' so you might want to go-" and they were off running before he could finish. Richie ran all the way to the back of their cabin and skidded into the last room on the left, room 14 and claimed the bunk closest to the window. A few minutes later Eddie came walking in with both their luggage, they had planned this out on the buss: Richie would run and get them a good room while Eddie would bring up the luggage.  
"Is he really allowed to talk to us like that?" Eddie asked putting the bags down on the floor.  
"no, but if he mound out that we told someone he'd kill us. Everyone here knows that, and now you do to." Richie said "Now you remember that boyo." he said this in one of his voices  
"I will, he's lowkey awesome." Eddie said smiling and putting his sleeping bag on the bottom bunk  
"Careful Eddie, you might end up liking it here." said Richie smirking


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how boring this is, you don't deserve this. go read something else, it will get better but not for a long time.

Eddie couldn't sleep that night, thoughts crowded his head about his mom, what she had did, how much he hated her, how much he missed his friends that he would never see again. He stared at the bottom of the bunk above him where Richie slept, Mr. Martian would soon come and bang on each of the doors and yelling for us 'little shits' to get up. and as if on que he did.  
"You little shits better get up right now or you'll be eating with the rats!" He said, his voice carrying through the whole cabin right down to room 14 where Eddie lay awake ready for any Excuse to get busy so he could forget about his past.  
"Pip, pip and tellio my good fellows!" Shouted Richie from top bunk  
"Rise and shine you shits." said another voice from the other side of the small room, there were three bunks worth of people and Eddie only knew one of them and that was Richie.  
"Wh-why did w-w-we wake uh-up so early?" Stuttered a kid getting out of his sleeping bag on the bottom bunk, when Eddie finally saw his face he had short auburn hair and such a kind face.  
"holy fuck Eddie, that stutter kid is hawt!" Richie whispered to Eddie  
"No shit sherlock." Eddie replied spitefully and started to get dressed, trying not to look at the stuttering boy  
"You guys better get to breakfast now or else they won't feed ya." Called Mr. Martian from the lounge   
"How early do we wake up here Rich?" Asked Eddie pulling on a sweatshirt with Loser with a V over the S on it  
"About 5:30, breakfast is at 6:30." Said Richie shrugging on his own coat  
"Wh-why the fuck w-would we wake uh-uh-up that early anyway?" asked the stuttering kid walking toward them. "Oh, I'm Buh-Buh-Bill by the wh-way."  
"Nice to meet you Bill." Said Richie and curtsied  
"I'm Eddie." Eddie said turning to face Bill, they were oddly close and Eddie could feel his face flush again.   
"Nice t-to meet y-y-you both." Bill said smiling and walking away. And as soon as bill had left the room Richie Jumped of the top bunk and grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, starting to shake him  
"Dude! He totally likes you. did you see the way he was blushing, It was crazy! I mean like get a room." Richie said speaking fast  
"What the fuck Richard, maybe if you talk a little louder Mr. Martian will hear you!" Said Eddie pulling free of Richie's hands.  
"First day of summer camp and you already got yourself a boyfriend, I'm jealous, how do you do it senor?!" Said Richie letting out a low whistle  
"dude, you have a girlfriend... and arn't you straight?" Asked Eddie genuinely curious.  
"I'm what the officials call Bisexual, truly one of a kind." Richie said in a voice "I guess now that I think about it, I am double Bi, double Bi indeed."  
"Why double Bi?" Asked Eddie   
"Tut, Tut young padowan, all will be revealed in time." Richie said and with that they headed out to breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get readdddyyyyy for some drammmmmmaaaaa

The wind russled the branches of the pines around Eddie, they were miles up a trail somewhere is the southern part of camp.  
"Are we there yetttt?" Moaned Richie from the back of the group  
"Shut up asshat, but yes. we're almost there." Called Mr. Martian from the front. They had been hiking for hours but Eddie liked it, but only because Bill was next to him the whole time and they were going to share a tent. Eddie had never really thought of himself as Bi or gay or whatever, but now, being here, having freedom, having Bill here, he could be who he was.  
"Ya s-s-still sure you w-w-wanna share a tuh-tuh-tent with me, I m-mean Richie is p-p-pretty hard to pass uh-uh-up." Bill said laughing  
"Believe me, it is really hard to pass on camping with ol' trashmouth over there, but I'll make an exception for you." Eddie said smiling, this made Bill smile, and to Eddie's surprise blush. They climbed the rest of the trail in silence, mainly because of how tired they all were. But when they reached their camp site it was already sunset, they had to rush to put up their tents before the sun set (Bill and Eddie having way to much fun ambushing Richie's tent building).  
"alright!" called Mr. Martian so the whole group would hear "One of you dipshits needs to get us some firewood now."   
"You w-wanna do it?" Asked Bill quietly  
"Sure." Said Eddie raising his hand with Bill's, Mr. Martian nodded at them to go, they headed into the forest to find some branches for the fire.  
"H-hey Eddie, c-c-can I tell you suh-something?" asked Bill picking up a few branches  
"Sure." Eddie said blushing and moving closer. Bill opned his mouth to say something but closed it again but he didn't need to say anything, the kiss that he placed on Eddie's lips said it all. Eddie kissed back, feeling his heart slowly melt into his shoes. When they finally pulled away Eddie knew two things: that he had just gotten bitten by a mosquito and that he was most definitely not straight. They walked back to camp, their arms full of firewood, placing it down on the side of the fire pit.  
"Could you have taken any longer?" Complained Richie with several blankets wrapped around him, but Eddie couldn't feel the cold because of the immense heat in his cheeks.  
"I'm gonna g-g-go set uh-uh-up the fire, I'll see y-you later." Stuttered Bill, Eddie nodded then head over to Richie  
"Holy fuck dude!" He said quietly to Richie, trying not to let anyone hear "Hot fucking Bill just kissed me in the woods!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for all the drama to start...


	6. Chapter 6

"wuh-wanna be partners?" asked bill holding Eddie's hand  
"not so fast maytee!" cried Richie walking over to them "You got ole Eddo here for camping, I get the fair young lad for the canoe!"  
"A-a-alright. Bye eh-eh-eddie." Said bill and then he turned away to find another canoe partner.  
"what was that for dickwad?" asked Eddie  
"He got to camp with you, I get to canoe with you." Said Richie shrugging  
"He's my boyfriend and we're supposed to do stuff together." Said Eddie handing Richie a paddle  
"Oh I see, you got yourself a hot new boyfriend and now you're too cool to hang out with your ol' seenhorr over here." Said Richie in his cowboy voice  
"No, it's not that Richie. Its just that we just started dating." Said Eddie getting in the canoe "I'm sure when your girlfriend gets here you'll be like that."  
"not the point." said Richie also getting in the canoe and pushing away from the bank, they canoed around the lake for five minutes before Richie decided it would be a good idea to race one of his idiot friends from camping. Eddie tried his best to keep them from tipping but all he could focus on was bill and that red-head he had chosen to canoe with, they were clearly doing a horrible job and Eddie wasn't surprised when they tipped over, but he was surprised when she kissed him. Right there in the middle of the lake where everyone could see, but Eddie was the most surprised and heartbroken when he saw that he kissed back.  
"Oi! you there, save it for the wood shed!" called Mr. Martian from the dock, this made them look up and then Eddie could see that Bill was blushing, he was actually enjoying it. They swam to the shore, Bill helping the girl up.  
"Richie, can we go?" Said Eddie quietly, his friend could hear that he was hurt so he put up no argument. they quietly paddled to shore and got out of the canoe, as soon as Eddie had gotten out he ran back to camp. Everybody was at their sports activity so there was nobody around.

The lookout point was sort of Eddie's place, he went there when he needed to be alone. He knew he would miss this camp although he would never admit it, three weeks in he had discovered his sexuality, gotten a boyfriend and now lost him to a girl.  
"hey." It was Bill  
"I saw," said Eddie still not looking at Bill.  
"I know, it was a mistake." Said Bill sitting down next to Eddie on the bench  
"I understood why she kissed you, but why in hell would you kiss back?" Asked Eddie clearly hurt  
"I wasn't thinking." Said Bill ashamed, all Eddie did was sigh and continue looking out at the rest of camp. "I shouldn't have."  
"yeah, you bet your ass you shouldn't have Bill! You have a boyfriend now! you can't just go around kissing whoever you feel like!" Said Eddie before getting up and walking away  
"Eddie! wait!" Said Bill running after him  
"There's noting you could do or say to make me stay Bill." Said Eddie.  
"How bout this?" Bill said kissing Eddie, his hand were in Eddie's hair, his heart pounding against Eddie's chest  
"Yeah, that might work." Said Eddie smiling and kissing back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i suck at this but uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love this quote sm:  
> Homophobia isnt a phobia,  
> youre not scared,  
> youre just and asshole.

The sun was shining through the cracks of the woodshed, Bill was lying on the table next to Eddie. It felt good to have the warmth of Bill next to him.  
"What the fuck happened last night?"  
"Wuh-what?" Asked Bill half asleep "Oh g-good morning Eddo."  
"Morning baby Bill." said Eddie rolling over to look at him, they just stayed there, looking at eachother for a while "I think I'm falling in love with you Bill."   
"sh-shit breakfast stared 10 minutes ago" said Bill getting up acting like Eddie hadn't said anything at all. Eddie sat up too and started to pull on his sweatpants and t shirt  
"yeah, right." said Eddie following Bill out, they walked to breakfast in silence.

"Heyyyyy, Spaghetti head!" shouted Richie when they walked in  
"Hey trashmouth." eddie said sitting down across from him, Bill went and sat with his other friends, and that girl he was making out with at the lake. at this point Eddie really didn't care, he just wanted to dissapear.  
"Whats wrong buddy?" asked Richie.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." said Eddie coldly  
"C'mon Eds, its just me." nagged Richie  
"I said I didn't wanna talk about it, ok?!" said Eddie getting up and walking out of the dining hall. he went to the lookout point, as always. He just wished he could fly away into the clear sky, get out of here.  
"You're really making a habit of that arn't you" said a calm voice from behind him "Storming out I mean." Eddie turned around to see a skinny kid with curly hair staring at him  
"Yeah." Eddie said laughing lightly and wiping tears away from his face  
"What happened?" standing next to Eddie  
"Nothing." Said Eddie not taking his glance away from the canyon "sorry, you are?"  
"Stan." He said calmly  
"Just stan?" asked eddie laughing a bit  
"Just stan." Stan said smiling at Eddie "But let me guess, boyfriend troubles?"  
"Yeah, its pretty rough." Said Eddie looking back out at the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres gonna be some teeeeeeaaaaaaaa next chapter ooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some teeeeeeaaaaaaa

"Fuck you Bill!" Screamed Eddie at Bill's face "I mean that's what that carrot topped bitch plans to do."  
"Eddie.." Bill said looking down  
"No Bill, you don't get to talk!" said Eddie "you went ahead and kissed her even though you knew I loved you!"  
"Eddie, you don't uh-uh-understand." Bill said a single tear tracing down his cheek  
"No Bill. I think I do, you thought you'd try out having a boyfriend because you thought i'd be mighty fine right?" asked Eddie pacing  
"Eddie.." said Bill crying more now  
"Yeah, But you never though that your boyfriend might fall in love with you did you? you never thought that your boyfriend has feelings too right? Well he does! Once you decided that having a boyfriend wasn't quite just for you you just threw me away like I didn't matter, like you didn't know I loved you! Tell me I'm wrong Bill, please tell me I'm wrong." Eddie said crying  
"I'm so suh-sorry Eddie." Said Bill looking down, not denying what Eddie said. Eddie walked out and slammed the door shut behind him.

The moon shone off the surface of the lake, the cold water felt nice against his legs.  
"Hey Eds" It was Richie  
"hey Rich, I just really need a friend right now so no bs ok?" Asked Eddie  
"Yeah sure Eds, what happend?" Asked Rich  
"Bill and I are over, turns out he was never really gay or anything, he never even liked me. he just thought he would try out having a boyfriend for the fun of it." Said Eddie staring out at the lake.  
"Eddie," Said Richie staring at him "Bill might not have wanted you but I sure do." and with that Richie leand in and kissed Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you prefer Bill and Eddie or Richie and Eddie?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of mature chapter, just letting you know.

Eddie pulled back

"Why? Why did you never tell me?" asked Eddie staring into Richie's dazed eyes  
"Because I knew that there was never any way that you would feel the same way." Said Richie looking down  
"Oh." Said Eddie sadly  
"Can we please just have this one night, I don't care if you go and fuck Bill again after, I just want one night with you Eddie." Said Richie reaching for Eddie's hand "Because I love you."

Eddie nodded his head silently and kissed back, he could tell Richie was crying, he didn't much care, after all he felt like he might cry as well. Richie kissed his neck, his hands finding their way to Eddie's curly hair. Eddie held Richie in his arms, looking out at the lake, thinking about how he felt. Richie took off his shirt, Eddie did the same, they were both crying now. Richie kissed Eddie's soft lips knowing that this was going to be the only time he would.

They went into the nearest empty building they could find not wanting to stop, ever. Eddie kissed Richie's cheek and his neck, slowly moving downward. He unbuckled Richie's belt and slid off his pants.

"Eddie, are you sure about this?" Asked Richie worried  
"You asked for one night, I'm giving you one night." Said Eddie smiling slightly to Richie

Richie gasped biting lip holding in a scream, he had never felt something so powerful yet so sweet and gentle. He instantly knew that this was only trouble, that this was only going to make his feelings for Eddie grow stronger, his unreturned feelings. He kissed the back of Eddie's neck causing him to look up.

"Why are you doing this Eddie?" he asked confused  
"Because I love you too." Said Eddie but Richie knew it wasn't the same love he felt for Eddie.

Eddie finally stood up, kissing Richie one last time and Richie knew that this was his goodbye. He just stood there, watching the man of his dreams walk away in the moonlight, letting the only chance he had with Eddie, the only chance he had at happiness walk away into the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter. If you want more, please let me know in the comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue the Reddie story after but for now its time for some byler ;)

Will byers sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. he knew this was going to be a long summer, he was at a fricking camp for kids who's parents are in jail. His dad had been in prison for all of Will's life but his mother had always been there to support him, now that she was in jail too Will had to go to this stupid camp until he got a placement in a foster home. 

He had almost gotten a placement so many times but when it came to the visit, when the foster parents met the kid, he got rejected. lets just say that will didn't seem like the straightest boy and Chicago was full of homophobes.

Will wasn't used to this foster life, the feeling of rejection clawing into his chest late at night, the other kids, what they would say to him. He missed his mother so much, once his brother left for college it was just him and his mom. Will could only get low paying jobs and Joyce was never sober enough to work anything but will still loved her. The countless nights he spent lying in bed wondering when they would get kicked out overwhelmed the nights when he actually slept. His mom got sent away at 3:33 am on a Tuesday morning, he remembered when the knock came on the door, he remembered how he already somehow knew what happened before they told him.

"Hey kid, get your ass up, we're going rock climbing." Said him counseller Mr. Martian harshly

"Oh, ok. sorry Mr. Martian." Replied will jumping up and getting dressed into the camp uniform laying out neatly on the foot of his bed. He pulled the cream shirt over his head and the mint trousers up his waist. He put on his left cream sock with two mint stripes at the top, then his left. he stepped into his right white high topped converse, then the left. He couldn't get dressed any other way, it just bothered him too much. He lept up from his bed and ran out of the cabin door and down to the rock walls. 

He had never met his cabin group before, you know having come late to camp and all. He was so nervous to meet them and he just happend to be lost, he looked down at his feet and squeezed his hands into tight fists. Will felt his foot catch on a rock, he started to fall forward, he closed his eyes preparing for the impact. But when he did come in contact with something it was not the ground it was a smiling dark haired boy, with adorable freckles and the cutest smile.

"Are you alright!?" He asked looking down at Will in his arms

"Yeah, thanks." Said Will standing up and starting to blush

"Good, I'm Mike by the way." The black haired boy said standing Will back up. "Mike wheeler."

"Oh, and I'm... completely lost, can you help me?" Will said looking back down at the ground

"Well, hello completely lost, and yes I do think I can help you out." Mike said smiling down at will "Where are you headed?"

"Rock climbing, my group left without me." Said Will looking down again

"Well then, I guess you should just come with me, I'm in your cabin group I think." Said Mike tilting Will's head up with his thumb

"you're in cabin Tooper then?" asked Will loving the brief but gentle touch

"Yep!" Said Mike smiling and taking Will's hand "This way!" he said running toward the west side of camp, Will knew just how red his cheeks were but he didn't care. He could already feel himself falling in love with this boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Will sat in front of Mike on the canoe, they had agreed to be partners within seconds of the announcement of canoeing that morning.

"No, Mike! it's the other way! Mike!" Will laughed as Mike paddled the canoe down the wrong stream and almost crashed into his twin.

"Watch it fuckface, you're gonna kill dear spaghetti!" Said his Twin Richie in some weird accent wich made both Will and the boy in the back of Richie's canoe chuckle while Mike just stared at him loathing

"Mike, C'mon!" Said Will smiling and helping paddle toward the right stream this time. They paddled down the stream for about an hour before reaching a beautiful lake with a waterfall

"It's so pretty!" Said Mike docking the canoe and climbing out "Let's get in!" 

Will watched Mike take off his camp shirt and Jump in, he could feel himself falling just a little more in love with Mike every time he smiled.

"I'm comming!" Will said throwing his shirt onto the dock and jumping into the freezing water next to mike "Ahh, It's so fucking COLD!" 

"What did you expect princess? Bath water!?!" Mike said laughing and splashing Will, even though the lake was crowded with campers but to the two boys, it was just them. They continued to splash each other until Will tried to swim away. Mike dove after him and pulled him back by his waist, turning him around so they were standing face to face in weighst high water. Will had to look up slightly to see Mike's face but when he did he saw nothing but that beautiful smile and gleaming brown eyes, Will smiled back at him.

"You have really pretty eyes." Will said before he could stop himself, he wished he could have taken it back. He watched as Mike's facial expression change and felt his arms drop from Will's sides.

"We should paddle back." Said Mike walking back to shore and putting on his cream collared shirt

"Yeah." Said Will looking down "We should."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Will!" Said Mike running up to him in his camp uniform

"hey Mike..?" Said Will running his hand through his short hair

"do you know where crafts is?" Said Mike looking around camp for the crafts building "It's like the one place I don't know where it is."

"Yeah, It's like the only place I know around here." Said Will looking at his feet

"Great!" Said Mike smiling down at Will

"Hey, about yesterday... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to weird you ou-" Started Will while he walked to the rec center

"yeah, it's fine." Said Mike grabbing will's arm causing to stop and turn around to face Mike "it was nice." 

and then Mike did the last thing Will would have ever expected him to do, he kissed Will's forehead and grabbed his hand. Will smiled up at Mike his eyes full of curiosity and joy, was the boy he was falling in love with really holding his hand? They walked to the Rec center together not saying a word but enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Hey Will!" Mike said painting a red dot on Will's nose when he looked up from his painting.

"Mike! that's not fair!" Screamed Will placing a pink streak of paint on Mike's cheek

Mike dipped his brush in blue paint and painted a line on Will's forehead before he could dodge. Will got him back with a orange stripe on the side of his neck, Will tried to make another streak on Mike's nose but he tripped on his backpack and fell forward. Mike caught him, as always. The two of them just stood there in each other's arms staring in to each other's eyes.

"Looks like all I'm doing these days is falling for you." said Will laughing and wiping his cheek with a cloth.

"Here, let me." Said Mike taking the cloth and wiping the paint off of Will's very red cheek

Will loved the touch of Mike's skin on his face, It made him feel safe, wanted. both things Will had not felt since his mom started drinking, Will closed his eyes leaning in to Mike's soft touch. Mike wrapped one arm around Will's waist pulling him closer so their faces were inches apart. Will kept his eyes closed waiting for a kiss that never came, all Mike did was wipe the last of the paint from Will's neck then walk away to get clean cloths. Every time they got close to kissing, Mike ran away, just like Cole had done in Will's old life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksk help me I low key love the uniforms. I mean a cream polo with two thin mint stripes at the collar, tan knee high shorts, cream tube socks with two mint stripes at the top and cream high tops!!! I mean, I can't.

"Ugh, gross. Two boys, no way!" Said Stacy from across the circle, they were currently playing spin the bottle with 7 minutes in heaven and Will had just spun Mike.

Earlier that day-----------

"Okay guys, I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention." said a tall guy in the middle of the basketball court wearing a coach uniform and a TON of hairspray. "My name's Steve and I'm gonna teach you little shits how to play basketball."

"He's Mr. Martian's son." Said Mike walking up to will on the court

"That explains a lot." Said Will laughing slightly

"Okay, so you have the Ball which you bounce down the court like this." He said dribbling the ball near his feet and about about half hour later full of terrible explanations they were divided up into two teams and dribbling the ball themselves.

"Will!" Screamed Troy passing him the ball roughly, Will looked around trying to find someone to pass it too before he made a fool of himself. but then he saw Mike. lets just say it was too late for that, Will completely froze, watching Mike like he was the only thing in the world. Well that didn't end so well, some super tall guy tore the ball out of Will's hands knocking him over on to the hot concrete of the court.

"Bloody Faggot." He yelled at Will spitting on the ground next to him before dribbling off. Will closed his eyes, letting his body relax onto the warm concrete near the side of the court. He was so tired of that word, he thought that this camp might be a small escape from it, since nobody here actually knew what he was. But now that secret was out now, all for the boy he had fallen in love with, all for Mike.

"Will? Are you alright?" Asked Mike helping him up in one swift motion

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Will dusting off his shirt "Can we go somewhere else, it's almost dinner anyway."

"Yeah, anything you want willy will." Said Mike following Will away from the basket ball courts. "Hey, I heard that some people are meeting in the supply shed. They told me someone got beer and Pizza."

"Really!? are you joking?" Said Will, Mike couldn't tell if he was exited or mad "We have to go!"

"Cool! they should be there already!" Said Mike grabbing Will's hand and rushing toward the supply shed.

As they got closer they could hear all the sounds of a party, loud music, laughter and the sound of bad decisions. Thank god that the supply shed was far away from the rest of camp or else they would have gotten caught for sure. Will followed Mike through the door of the shed and into the small party, there were tons of pizza boxes, some empty some full, about 5 six-packs of Zima lying random places around the shed and 11 drunk teenagers of all genders.

"Ahh look who joined the party!" Shouted a Red head from the other side of the room

"Welcome young padowans." Said a curly haired boy wearing a red, white and blue cap on the left side of the room.

"You're just in time for spin the bottle." Said some tall girl walking up to them "Luckily."

"Anyway, I'm Max, that's Lucas, that's dustin, that's stacy." she went on introducing every member of the club until we all stopped listening and she stopped caring.

"Okay, so the rules are whoever you spin has to go in the closet with you for 7 minutes, the rest is up to you two." Said Stacy eyeing Mike "I'll go first!" 

Stacy spun the empty Zima bottle, the neck of it teasing everyone in the small circle seated on the ground. It spun for about 30 seconds before it landed on Dustin, she silently cursed herself before walking into the closet with him and slamming the door. 7 minutes later they came out, Stacy's makeup and hair were all messed up and dustin came out with a huge smile and what looked like a boner. After that Max went, she spun lucas and they were in that closet for a lot more than 7 minutes but nobody really cared, they could all see how much they liked each other.  
Next went some guy in an orange T-shirt who spun stacy, who seemed quite happy about it. Next went Dustin who spun some girl with short blonde hair and bangs, and then it was Will's turn. He gulped and looked down at the Zima bottle somewhat wishing it would just disappear. and a minute later he took the bottle with shaking hands and spun it, he closed his eyes tight until he heard the terrible sound of the bottle stopping. He slowly opened his eyes and stared straight down the neck of the bottle, straight to Mike.

"Ugh, gross. Two boys, no way!" Stacy said grabbing the bottle

"No, it's fine Stacy." Said Mike standing up and opening the closet door, waiting for Will.

Will slowly got up and walked what seemed like a mile into the closet, he waited there staring at the ground until he heard the click of the door closing shut. Will slowly looked up at Mike's beautiful face, the face he had fallen in love with and before he could say anything Mike's lips were already on his. Will ran his hands through Mike's curly hair kissing him like it's all he ever wanted to do, he could feel Mike's hands moving up his back, and grabbing onto his camp polo shirt. Will pressed his chest against Mike's so he could feel his heartbeat. Will pulled away for a minute

"Mike I have to tell you something." Said Will

"Me too." Said Mike staring down at him

"I lo-" Started Will staring at the ground

"I have a Girlfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the byler kiss, the TEA whacha think????
> 
> AND THOSE UNIFORMS!!?!?!?!??!?  
> leave your thoughts please!
> 
> and let me know if you want more.


	14. Chapter 14

The night was so cold but Will just needed to get out, away from Mike.

This was no the way he thought this summer would end. He could see the bright lights of the dining hall in the distance and he could hear the muffled foot falls of Mike behind him

"Will! wait!." Yealled Mike after him "We need to talk!"

"What is there to talk about?!" Yealled Will slowing to a stop "You have a girlfriend."

"But I love you." Said Mike causing Will to turn around, they stood there in the feild of tall grass, 15 feet apart, with rain falling from the sky, just two boys in love.

"I don't understand." Said Will slowly walking closer

"Will, I love you and I always have. Ever since I first met you I knew it would be you and I, It's always been you and I." Said Mike taking a step forward as well

"You have a girlfriend, Mike." Said Will Stopping and taking a step back

"Will, I love you." Said Mike standing there staring at Will "That's all that matters."

Will stepped forward again "I love you too Mike."

Mike closed the distance between the two of them "I told you it was always you and I." said Mike flashing that adorable smile.

They kissed and in that moment the rest of the world just fell away so it was just those two boys in love, together, forever. Will had worked so hard for this, all he ever wanted was to be wanted and now he was.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was shining bright though the closed blinds of Will's room in the cabin, he was late again for their activity and this time Mike didn't wait, he said he was going to save them a spot at the pool. a lie. 

Will shoved on his mint green Camp Treecrack board shorts and stepped into his cream flip flops, the camp had tried to make their uniforms as bright and cheerful as possible to try and help with the kid's dark pasts.

He stood up once he was all dressed and grabbed one of the white towels from the front of the cabin, Mr. Phillup didn't much care weather they were late to the activities or not at camp, he just cared that he got to stay up late playing pac-man.

Will could feel the heat of the concrete burning through the soles of his flip flops as he walked toward the pool, alone, no Mike. He hated being alone, he noticed how cold his hand was despite the scorching heat of mid-day. The only time he had ever had someone, truly had someone, his person, was now, was Mike and he had just left will for a 'spot at the pool'. Will knew he was making a big deal out of nothing here, but this was what always happened, with his dad, with his friends, with his mom... with Cole.

He could hear the pool before he saw it, about a hundred laughing teens crowded into a small camp lap-pool. The sounds of laughter, happiness, love and regret all radiated from the small, crowded fenced off area near the starboard border of camp.

Will gingerly stepped through the fence gate looking for one of the only boy he had ever felt safe with, the boy with dark hair and pale skin, the boy whom he loved, Mike. and there he was, sitting with his legs dipped in the pool, Will had felt such relief that he had found him until he saw who he was with, until he saw who he was kissing.

"Mike?" asked Will heartbroken.

"Will!" Said Mike looking up and scooting away from the brunette. "I can explain!"

"No Mike, I don't think you can." Said Will turning around and starting to walk out of the pool yard

"C'mon Will, wait up!" Called Mike running after him "I'm so sorry, I can explain."

"Yesterday." Said Will spinning around to face Mike "Yesterday you told me you loved me, you kissed me, you let me kiss back. You can explain that?"

'Will, all the things I said yesterday were true" said Mike

"Than who's that?" Said Mike pointing to the Brunette still sitting on the side of the pool, waiting for Mike to come back.

"That's... that's my girlfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you fucking kidding me Mike!?" Said Will storming into their empty cabin, Mike in close pursuit

"Will, you gotta understand that we've been together for years and if I broke up with her... she wouldn't take it very well. Especially if I broke up with her for a boy." Said Mike staring at his scuffed converse "You understand right?"

"No Mike! No, I don't. Normal people don't say 'I love you.' and go and Kiss their girlfriend the next day!" Said Will starting to cry "Normal people don't do that.'

"Will, I do love you, that hasn't changed-" Mike started

"Than what did?" said Will Cutting off Mike "What changed from you kissing me to you kissing her."

"Will, I just can't break up with her. She's different, she won't be able to handle it." Said Mike kneeling down to face Will who was sitting on the window sill staring out

"And you think I can?" Said Will

"I just-

\--Febuary 1986--

can't Will." Said Cole staring at him sadly "you know I can't."

"I'm so sorry." Said Will crumpling to the ground "I shouldn't have, I'm such and Idiot ." and as he said this he saw Cole's face change from sadness into pure hatred and fear

"You know what Will? you are. you are an Idiot fag and you should just go kill yourself. I don't know why you haven't already." Said Cole spitting next to Will's head

"Cole-" Will said softly, clearly hurt

"No Will, you don't get to just 'cole' me this time and bury your head into my jacket and make everything okay this time. You're a dirty faggot who tried to kiss me, who did kiss me!." Said Cole bringing his foot down on Will's chest, hard. "You're a dirty gayboy who deserves to die!"

"Cole, this isn't you." Cried out Will hoping he would just stop and say it would all be okay

"Yes, Will, yes this is. I am not your disgusting little faggot boyfriend!" Yealled Cole kicking Will harder "Maybe you thought I was, but I'm not."

"Cole, you felt something too. I know you did." Said Will, he noticed Cole's face softening and for a moment he thought it might all be okay but, he was wrong

"Fuck off you faggot, I'm nothing like you." Said Cole giving Will one last kick to the ribs and then he ran off.

Cole had lied. He had felt something with Will, he always had. He had gotten scared, scared that he would turn out a fag, scared of his dad. He had felt it the moment Will first smiled at him, but he pushed it down, telling himself that this was what it felt like to love a friend. 

He knew it wasn't.

And when he felt Will's soft lips gently brush onto his, he got even more scared, scared because... he kissed back. He wanted more.

He had felt his hands going to Will's soft hair and balling up his shirt in the back, he never wanted to let go of Will in that moment, they had both fought so hard for that moment. All the almost-kissed Cole had to pull away from, all the secret hand holding on buses and at sleepovers he claimed meant nothing but they always did. The little smiles that lead to big lies, the soft touches that led to hard punches, the small touches that led to big broozes.

Cole's dad thought that he could punch the gay out of his son. Whenever Cole scooted to close to Will or hugged too long, the blue and purple came. 

Cole had loved Will, and he died for that love when his dad found out.

\--July 1990--

-don't know Will." Said Mike standing up and starting to pace "I can't decide."

"Well, I'll decide for you." Said Will walking out of the empty cabin and slamming the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you Missing Reddie...

Cold tears traced jagged lines down Will's soft cheeks. Why couldn't his mom have just stayed home that night, why couldn't have Cole just left Will alone, why couldn't Mike have just stayed away form El.

Will cradled his face in his hands looking out at the lake for the view point, this was the only place he could be away from Mike, far away from Mike. He really needed that right now.

"Looks like you stole my spot." Said a kind voice from behind Will with a small chuckle

"Yeah, sorry." Said Will turning around too see the visitor "I can leave if you want."

"No, It's fine, I sort of need someone to talk to..." Said Eddie sitting next to Will on the small bench

"What happened?" asked Will concerned

"Trashmouth Tozier." Said Eddie looking at his shoes

"So you're also a victim of the Tozier twins?" Said Will laughing a bit, he noted how good it felt to laugh after all of... all of everything.

"Yep, I just don't know what to do with him." Said Eddie "I had never felt it with him before... before he kissed me."

"oh-" Started Will

"I'm just so damn confused, because some days I'm certain I love him and others, I want nothing to do with him." Said Eddie crying "I know he can't control his.. swings, I just wish I could control how I handled them."

"handled?" asked Will further concerned "Past tense?"

"Mhm." Said Eddie, a small tear falling down the soft curve of his cheek

"Oh, Shit. Eddie, what happned? are you okay?" Asked Will holding Eddie

"It was all my fucking fault! I was the one who played with his feeling, I was the one who told him I loved him, I was the one who walked away." Said Eddie burrying his face into Will's mint windbreaker with two white stripes along the chest

"...Mike..." Said Will slowly 

It was all a blur from then on, flashing lights, yelling voices, crying faces, no Mike.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where the fuck is Mike." Will cried out into the night... no response.

Will could hear voices begging him to turn around or hands trying to pull him back but he didn't care, he needed to find Mike. Mike had always been close to his brother and looked up to him, although he would never admit it. This would be terrible for Mike, devastating.

"Mike...?" Said Will quietly walking up to the slouched form sitting on the dock, it was dark outside and Will could barely see but he knew it was Mike

"Will...?" He asked turning around "Richie... I wasn't there."

"Mike-" Will said running toward him, he sat down on the dock next to the sobbing boy and just held him there "It wasn't your fault..."

"Yeah, I know but you know what the last thing I ever said to him was?" Asked Mike crying into Will's shoulder "Dickface."

"Mike, I'm so sorry..." Said Will holding Mike tighter

"People always say that but it never really helps, never." Said Mike pushing away from Will

"Listen Mike, I know you're hurting but I can't help you unless you let me." Said Will standing up "And you're not letting me so I'm just gonna go."

Will started to walk away back into the night.

"Will, wait... I'm sorry." Said Mike placing a soft hand onto Will's shoulder "you know it was never gonna be El, only you."

"What..?" Asked Will confused "Really?"

"Yes, always." Said Mike placing a soft kiss to Will's lips even though they both wanted more they pulled back.

"I love you Mike."

"Love you more my Willy boy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Reddie chapter

\--That night--

“Eddie, wait.” said Richie standing up

“Yeah, what Rich?” Said Eddie turning around

Richie adored how Eddie’s skin glowed in the perfect moonlight making him shine

“I-I-I dunno, just please don’t go.” said Richie closing the distance between them

“Richie-” said Eddie knowing that if he stayed any longer he just might end up falling in love with Richie

“Don’t say no Eds.” Said Richie reaching for Eddie’s hand “Please?”

“Alright but we’re going inside, it freezing out here.” Said Eddie not letting go of Richie’s soft hand.

“Let's go back to the cabin.” Said Mike leading Eddie back to camp “The rest of the boys are out camping, it’ll be just us.”

“Okay then, you’ve got this all planned out haven’t you then.” Said Eddie with a soft chuckle

“Is that weird..?” Asked Richie biting his lip

“Yes you dork!” Said Eddie laughing “But it’s cute…”

Mike just smiled leading the two back to the cabin in the dark. The door opened with a soft click, the two shared muted laughter but still moved on, the cabin was empty and all the lights were off. But the best part wasn't the lack of people but the abundance of beer in Mr. Martian’s mini fridge.

“Ziiiiiima!” said Mike grabbing a six pack from the fridge and taking it to their room

“Is it good beer?” Asked Eddie shyly

“You’ve never had Zima!?” Asked Richie in surprise

“Why do I seem like an alcoholic?” Asked Eddie jokingly but Richie clearly didn’t hear the hint of sarcasm in Eddie’s voice.

“Nonono, it’s just that we’re all prisoners kids here, most of us have gotten hands on our parents alcohol or drug stash at some point or another.” said Richie fastly

“Dude, I was joking.” Said Eddie sitting down on his bottom bunk “I mean I have gotten my hands on some alcohol but my parents only drink Scotch and brandy, they were always trying to be what they weren't.”

“Oh.” Said Mike awkwardly taking a can out of the six-pack and handing another one to Eddie “Here, drink up my dear boyo.”

“I thought all jokes were aside tonight.” Said Eddie sarcastically

“Oh, is that right Mrs. Kasprak? I don’t recall.” Said Richie in his royal voice, that much Eddie could get from the trashy impression.

“It's Ms. Kasprak.” Said Eddie crossing his arms

“But of course, Mrs. Kasprak.” Said Richie grandly

“You’re hopeless!” Said Eddie smiling wide and taking another swig from his can

“Indeed I am Mrs. Kasprak!” Richie cried doing a small curtsy in the middle of the empty cabin room.

“Oh my god.” Said Eddie “Oh Tozier what am I ever going to do with you!” 

“That my dear, is up to you!” Said Richie neatly in his posh english woman voice

“Oh God help me!” Eddie said falling back onto his bed laughing

Eddie already knew that it was happening, he was falling in love with Richie Trashmouth Tozier. He couldn’t believe himself, but in some crazy twisted way he loved falling in love with him if that makes any sense.

“You want another Eddo?” asked Richie from the floor “I’m gonna put at least two back for the ol’ Martian guy.”

“Sure,” said Eddie sitting up and talking the beer from Richie, as soon as their skin made contact they could both feel the electricity in their touch. “Richi-”

But before Eddie could finish his lips were already pressed tight against Richie’s. The touch was electrifying it was just as sweet as the last time, but now it was real. Eddie was so grateful the others went camping and so, so grateful that nobody here did a headcount. 

He felt the rough wood of the cabin walls press up against his back as Richie’s soft lips pressed against his own. They both knew that this wasn’t right that somehow this wasn’t going to work but they were willing to give up everything just to try.

Eddie loved the feeling of Richie’s hands in his hair and his lips pressed up against his. He never wanted to let go of this moment, never. He could feel the soft beat of Richie’s heart sync up with his own.

“Hey, Eddie?” Asked Richie pulling away just for a minute “Is it real this time?”

Eddie stared deep into Richie’s hopeful eyes and breathed a single word before mashing their lips together once more: “Yes.”

Richie lifted Eddie pressing him against the wall and kissing him harder, Eddie slid off his shirt and tossed it onto the top bunk in one swift motion. Richie trying to do the same got his shirt stuck on his head and had to get Eddie to help take it off.

“You sure know how to ruin a moment don’t ya.” Said Eddie smiling and pulling the shirt off of Richie’s red face

“Hey! It's not my fault that the shirt was too tight”Said Richie defensively

“Or maybe… your head was just to big!” Said Eddie laughing wildly

“Oh, you’re in for it now boyo.” Said Richie in his irish cop voice and begun chasing Eddie around the dark empty cabin.

Eddie ran through each room in a frenzy, in and out of each bathroom and through the kitchenette before he felt a warm hand enclose upon his wrist and pull him backwards. Eddie looked up at the taller boy.

“Campers don’t get back till’ morning right?” Asked Eddie 

“Yeah, why?” Asked Richie not letting go of Eddie’s hand

“Could you lie with me?” Asked Eddie “Just until I fall asleep you know.”

“I was hoping you’d ask, I don’t wanna be alone tonight either.” said Richie sadly

“Alright.” said Eddie slowly walking back to their room, he picked up his shirt, looking at it soberly even thought he was far from that “I know it's only been one night, but I think I love ya, Rich.”  
“Well I think I love ya too, Eds.” Said Richie lying down on the bed, waiting for Eddie to come join him.

When Eddie finally crawled under the covers he was met with a tight, loving embrace. And Eddie knew that he didn’t just think he was in love with richie, he knew he was.

When the morning light woke Eddie up he noticed Richie was gone.

“Richie?!” He called out in distress “Richie Tozier!?”

“You missing your faggot boyfriend?” Teased one of the campers who had came back early

“What the Fuck did you do to him?” Said Eddie holding the boy up against the wall

“I didn’t do nothin’, when I got here he was sitting in the meet room and tuggin his hair.” Said the kid, he didn’t speak too good of english but that didn't matter.

“Where did he go, fuckface?” Asked Eddie his face red hot with anger

“When I tried to talk to the little fag he just got up and starte punching the wall, he just ran out the door after that, swear I don’t know nothin’ more.” Said the kid biting his lip

“Fine, but he’s not a fag, neither am I.” said Eddie dropping the boy

“Sure you’re not.” Said the kid on his hands and knees.

“Shut up and don’t tell anyone about this, ever.” Said Eddie Ignoring the previous comment and walking out the door.

Eddie felt the cold morning air hit his skin, he didn’t care. He felt the dosens of eyes staring into his soul, he didn’t care. He only cared about Richie.

“Richie?!” Called out Eddie in the middle of camp.

“What the fuck are you doing, Fag?” Called out a voice from behind him “Poor Wheezy lost his boyfriend?”

It was henry.

“You’re just sad he’s mine and not yours, bowers.” Said Eddie “So go fuck yourself.”

Eddie started walking away but before all eyes were off of him he stuck his hand high in the air and flipped henry the bird without turning around. Eddie was so proud of himself in that moment, although he would never admit it.

“Holy Fuck Richie!” Said Eddie laying eyes on the crumpled heap that was Richie lying on the dock “What the fuck happned?”

“Get away from me asshole.” Said Richie, his eyes still closed

“Richie…?” Asked Eddie hurt

“Are you deaf and a hypochondriac, fag? I said get the fuck away.” Said Richie shaking

“This isn’t you Richi-” Started Eddie

“No this is very much me, Eddie. You just refused to see this side of me.” Said Richie coldly, cutting Eddie off

“What happened Richie?” Asked Eddie not leaving but sitting down next to Richie on the edge of the dock.

“I told you to get AWAY asshole!” Screamed Richie

“You know what, that sounds like a mighty fine idea Richie, probably the best and only one you’ve had in a while!” Yelled Eddie standing up “You know what, I was crazy to think that I was falling in love with you.”

Eddie walked away his face hot with anger.

And that was when Richie did it. He walked up to the lake shed, grabbed a brick and a short rope. 

That was the last time Eddie ever saw Richie.

Eddie heard what had happened when he was sitting in the cafeteria, crying. When Bill told him, everything faded, he couldn’t see anything, feel anything or hear anything, other than his own last words to Richie I was crazy to think I was falling in love with you.

Crazy to think… falling in love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Mike, he sorta sucks

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Asked a soft voice from the other end of the table

“No.”

“Do you have any other known relatives you can go to?”

“No.”

“Do you have anyone, Will.”

Mike?

“No.”

“Since you really have nowhere to go, we'll have to put you in a foster placement.” said the lady with a soft tone “Will, are you sure there is nobody you can stay with, I know you, foster isn’t gonna do you good.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright, well I’ll talk to some people and see if we can get you a placement to go home to after Treecrack.” She said closing her files and standing up “Good luck kid.”

She closed the door and left Will sitting alone in the room wondering what the hell was going to happen now.

Jesus christ why did he have to be like this, he could have talked to Mike. Will was never the type of kid to tell people what was going on, he tried to keep everything to himself so others didn’t have to deal with his shit.

He never wanted anyone to know what he was going through because he knew that they would want to help, and if they helped then… things would go wrong. Like they always do.

Always.

Will stood up from the metal chair and stepped out of the cold room, the room that ruined just about every kid’s life in this camp. Treecrack was sort of like a sweet goodbye to everything good, after that either came foster homes, terrible step parents or aunts, cold street corners, crime, drugs, bad choices, jail, death.

Will was one of the lucky ones.

Bad things happened once you’re out of Treecrack, everyone knew it. Will walked out of the cold ‘futures building’ everyone could tell what the news he had just heard was by the way Will ducked his head when he walked past.

Will knew just how many foster stories had bad endings, he knew that his was going to be one of them.

“Will? How’d it go, what happened?” Asked Mike chasing after Will “What's wrong?”

“Nothing! They’re letting me go back to my brother Jonathan!” Said Will swallowing the lump in his throat “I’m not going to foster!”

“That’s great Will!” Said Mike picking him up and swirling around in a circle “That’s really great!”

“Yeah.” Said Will looking down at the ground painfully

“At least one of us leaves here with a happy ending.” Said Mike putting Will down softly and holding his hand.

It was a lie.

Will’s brother, Jonathan had died 5 years ago. He still remembered the way his mother’s voice shook as she talked on the phone.

\--19’th of May, 1985--

“W-w-will honney, ther-there’s been an accident.” Joyce said speaking to Will like he was a baby

“J-Jonathan?”

“I’m so sorry baby.” Joyce said pulling Will in for a tight hug, as soon as her arms were around him, he wished they weren't.

“No! This is your fault mom! You started him on them, don’t pretend you didn’t! I knew mom, I knew the whole time!” Said Will ripping away from her and running out the door of their old double wide. 

Will ran to the only place he knew where to go, to Cole.

The cold wind hit Will’s pale face ward, whipping his cheeks red. His sharp tears tracing smooth lines down his soft cheek. 

Everything Will knew was telling him to turn around, Cole would never understand. Cole was just his baseball friend.

He couldn’t feel his feet anymore, he could just feel the intense hurt in his heart and the cold tears streaming down his face begging him to turn around.

“Will?” Asked Cole softly

Will didn’t give him a chance to say anything else, he ran into Cole wrapping him in a tight embrace, he never wanted to let go.

“I’m so s-s-sorry Cole, I didn’t know where else to go.” Cried Will into Cole’s soft shoulder

“It’s fine, Will… what happened?” Asked Cole holding Will.

“J-Jonathan. He’s dead.” Said Will softly

Cole knew how close the two brothers were, Will looked up to Jonathan so much. Cole slowly led Will into the house, they sat down on the basement ouch, still in each other's arms.

Cole was never good at talking so he just held Will there, trying to show him that someone was here for him.

Will slowly lifted his head, looking up at Cole. Will thought he had never seen such beautiful and caring eyes in his life. Cosmos eyes. Will felt safe with cole, something he hadn’t felt since Jonathan moved away with the promise of visits that never came.

He could feel Cole’s hand coming up gently to caress Will’s cheek. Will could feel the electricity in their touch, and he could tell Cole felt it too.

“Cole!” Said a deep gruff voice from the doorframe of Cole’s room.

Soon enough Cole had dropped Will on the ground and he, himself was giving his dad a bullshit explanation.

Will will never forget that feeling, to be tossed aside like you never mattered and you never will.

\--17’th of July, 1990--

Jonathan died of a drug overdose in his college dorm where he lived alone, several non consensual photographs had been found in his dorm as well. Turns out he had lived alone his whole college life only having the company of his unwitting photography victims as the police put it.

“Will?” Asked Mike

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” apologized Will not taking his gaze off the beat up assfault.

“You sure okay Will?” Asked Mike taking Will’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine! Now let's make the most of our last week together in this shithole.” Said Will faking a smile

“Whatever you say WIllie Will.” Said Mike softly.

They had both worked so hard for this relationship to work, Will the most yet he was still the one holding back.

“Hey… wait, where are we going?” asked Will suddenly stopping in his tracks.

“You’ll see.” Said Mike tugging Will along

“Mike, I swear to god if you’re taking me out to the woods to murder me…” joked Will

“Ahaha, they won't hear your screams out here my dear Willy boy.” Joked Mike leading them further into the woods with a smile on his usually depressed face.

“Oh boy.” said Will sarcastically 

“Okay, close your eyes.” Said Mike taking both Will’s hands “Trust me.”

And so Will did, he closed his eyes and laid his trust in Mike’s hands. He felt Mike leading him out towards the edge of the cliff they were on.

“Trust me.” Said Mike once again

“I do.” Said Will and he felt them step off the cliff.

Will felt air rushing by all around him but still he didn’t open his eyes. He felt strong arms close around him.

“I got you, always.” He heard Mike say, he placed a soft kiss to Will’s forehead and put him down gently.

“I love you Mike.” Said Will, his eyes still shut tightly

“Woah there you still don't know whether i brought you out here to kill you or not.” Joked Mike.

“Doesn't matter, I love you, no matter what.” said Will, it hurt not to hear Mike say it back but he still kissed him anyway.

“Open your eyes baby.” Said Mike slowly pulling away.

And so Will did. Mike had taken him up to the top of the climbing wall, Mike had taken him into another world.

“Holy f-fuck, it-it's the lights.” Said Will stepping closer to the edge of the wall, but closer to his dream. “It’s the city.”

“Yeah, you said you wanted to see the lights, this is the only place in camp where you can.” Said Mike sitting down and grabbing a small basket. “Doris left some out, leftovers from staff lunch.”

Will reached into the basket and pulled out two cheese burgers.

“Jesus Mike! Thank you! I haven’t eaten one of these since Jonathan di- moved away.” Said Will quickly correcting himself.

“Yeah,” Said Mike laughing a shaky laugh “They were R-R_Richie’s favorite too.”

“Oh… you seem to be handling…” Started will trying to find the right word “It well.”

“I mean I guess I have to, this is the last week of my normal life.” Said Mike taking a bite of his burger

“What do you mean?” Asked Will looking at Mike concerned.

“My aunt only liked Richie, she took me in because she had to, you can’t seperate twins after all.” Mike joked “But now that Richie’s gone… she’s gonna put me in foster.” Said Mike

“Fosters suck.” Said Will sadly “Everything about our lives suck.”

“You know Will you act so depressed but you of all people have nothing to be depressed about. Both of your parents have a short sentence, your mom is fucking awesome and actually accepts you for who you are and you have a fucking cool brother to go to when you get out of this shithole. The rest of us we go to foster. We go to horrible people who do horrible things to us, you know how many of my friends have gone to a good foster home? None, Will. None. So why exactly are you so depressed, Shirly, Why?” Yelled Mike at a shaking Will.

“You wanna know why im fucking depressed? Because my life is fucking depressing!” Yelled Will “I lied okay. I lied! My dad has a fucking life sentance for terrible things, I’m never going to get to see my ‘awesome mom’ again because she dosn’t fucking wanna see me again and I don’t have a ‘cool brother’ to go home to after this because he’s fucking dead. He’s been dead for fucking five years!”

Will stood up staring right down the wall, clearly a fatal fall. 

“You know how many damn times I tried to leave this fucking depressing life? You know how many times, Mike? Turns out people only care about you when you’re trying to save yourself from them. When your trying to save yourself from the world.” Said Will taking off his camp polo. 

Scars. So many scars. Some big, some small. Some old some fresh.

“Will…” said Mike with a sorry look on his face.

Mike ran his finger along one scar near Will’s shoulder. Than traced town a line of scars by Will’s bicep. And then down one on the front of Will’s forearm. That scar belonged to a deep cut, and so did the matching one on the other arm.

“I’m sorry-” Mike said starting to cry burying his face into Will’s neck.

“My life is perfectly shitty too, Mike.” Said Will coldly

But Mike knew it was okay once he felt Will’s cold hand balling up his shirt and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“I shouldn’t have- I’m-I’ve just been such a mess since Richie- left.” Said Mike holding Will tighter than ever

“It gets easier beleive it or not.” Said Will rubbing Mike’s back

“Everyone says that but it's not getting better. I’m a wreck will, I’m acting like him.” Says Mike nuzzeling deeper into Will’s neck

“What do you mean?” Asked Will pulling away  
“Richie was Bipolar. You didn’t know?” Asked Mike looking down

“But you’re not.” Said Will

“No, but I act like it. I can't controll myself sometimes, what I do what I fucking say.” Said Mike looking down over the edge of the wall “Sometimes… it gets bad thought”

“I guess w-were both a little broken then.” Said Will pulling Mike back.

“I g-g-guess so” said Mike sadly

“But hey, if were both broken, let's be broken together, right?” Said Will taking Mike’s hand

“Broken together.” Said Mike finnaly smilling.

The bright light of early morning flooded through the curtains of their cabin room. Mike was gone. 

“Mike, where the fuck are you? This isn’t funny.” Will called out, he clearly remembered Mike lying right next to him last night in their bunk.

“Will? Shut the fuck up you’re gonna get us caught.” Said a voice from behind him, it was Mike.

“Mike? Mike! What the fuck are you doing” Asked Will shcoked

“I’m leaving.” Said Mike revealing his bags

“What do you mean? The foster busses leave tomorrow.” Said Will confused

“Im not getting on that fucking foster buss. I’m leaving, now.” Said Mike Turning

“What do you mean, you can't just leave? Where are you going? How the fuck are you gonna get there?” Said Will chasing after Mike

“I can just leave nobody is stopping me, we’re going to the lights and theres a van in the parking lot with the keys on the tire.” Said Mike with no expression

“I’m stopping you, Mike.” Said Will “you can’t just leave here, you can’t just leave me.”

“Yes. I can, Will. I’m sorry but I can’t go into foster, I just can’t.” Said Mike taking Will’s hand “I’m sorry.”

“At least let me say goodbye.” said Will leaning his head against Mike’s shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Said Mike leading Will out to the parking lot of the camp, the camp where everything changed.

This was it, this was the last time Will would ever see the boy he loved ever again. He felt cool tears sting his eyes then race down his cheeks.

There were so many emotions racing through Will at the same time, so many thoughts going through his head. He can't lose another one, he can't loose Mike.

“I gotta go, Will.” Said Mike leaning out of the passenger seat window.

“I know.” Said Will cradling the side of Mike’s face , he felt Mike lean into the touch. “Please don’t go Mike, I can’t loose you.”

“Than come with.” Said Mike already knowing Will would say no. Will was the type of person who never did anything against the normal, he never strayed from his perfect plan. Thats why Mike never thought they would work, thats why he thought Will wouldn't come. So he just placed one final kiss to Will’s soft lips and prepared for the worst, the worst that never came.

“Okay.”


End file.
